Oh, great
by thewriterof.the.day
Summary: Quinn Gender!swap to Quinton. Quinn has an infatuation with Rachel. So, she feels like this is a chance, to get the girl, save the world. metaphorically speaking, that is. Just, get the girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn Fabray**

Quinn Fabray walked through the halls of McKinley and as usual, the huge crowd parted like the red sea. She had beautiful blonde hair, which was now shortened by Santana and Britney, her 2 bestfriends while they were in New York for Nationals. She has beautiful blue eyes, a mixture of green and light brown. Her mom calls it mudpie. She is the Head Cheerleader for Cheerios, their cheerleading team.

After the whole incident the year before, Quinn has let her guard down, she felt things she never felt before. She was smiling more often, laughing more often and she would engage in Glee Club activities more often. She protects them and they protect her. She thinks it's something called family. Kinda like when her mom brought her back into the Fabray mansion and told her that she kicked her dad out, like when her mom told her that she didn't care, she'll forever love her. Family.

The school bell rang. Last 4 periods of school.

Quinn looked at her watch and it said that she was 10 minutes late for Glee. 'Shit', she thought. Glee was actually the best part of anyday. But she wouldn't admit it, like Santana wouldn't.

She was brisk walking as she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and saw 'Rach Berry' on the screen and she grinned. She and Rachel both realized that they were too good for Finn and they are now….FRIENDS.

**Rach Berry:**

**Quinn, are you alright? You're never late for glee club. Do you need any help?**

She smiled when she read the message. Of course, Rachel Berry would worry when one of her teammates is 10 minutes late for glee club. Quinn was about to reply but she reached the choir room.

She looked around and saw Rachel looking at her phone, with her 'diva-worried' face. Quinn took the seat next to Rachel and said, "I'm fine, just a few minutes late, that's all", she smiled.

"Quinn! Oh, I thought something had happened to you! I was worried", Rachel kept on rambling.

"Rachel, I'm fine", Quinn assured her panicking friend as she smiled warmly and her heart swelled at how the brunette was sincerely caring about her whereabouts. "see, no bruises, no cuts, I'm here, I'm safe"

"ABOUT TIME Q! YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YO ASS. YOU OWE ME 10 MINUTES!", and irritated Santana yelled out.

Quinn rolled her eyes and she just played around with Rachel's fingers as Mr. Schue started to tell them what their assignment was. 'what if, I was a guy?', Quinn thought to herself.

"Alright class, this week's assignment, Beauty. Find a song, solo or duet, that makes you feel…Beautiful"

As the bell rang, one by one, they packed their bags and left the choir room.

After Glee, Quinn went by her locker to get her Geometry book and as she walked out of McKinley Halls, she saw Rachel, waiting for her dads.

Quinn stopped for a while, taking in all the beauty that was infront of her. After she came out in the beginning of the school year, every girl, besides the girls in the Glee Club, were flirting with her. Giving her winks, flirtacious talking and 3 of them actually stalked her all the way to the showers after Cheerios.

But, there was just something about Rachel, that she liked so much.

It might be her silky smooth brown hair, it might be her amazing voice, it might be her sincerity and passion for everything that she does or, it could've something to do with her beautiful brown eyes. Those orbs were beautiful, Quinn thought.

After a while staring at Rachel, she finally came back to Earth and walked towards her car. As she walke towards her car, she talked to Rachel, asking whether she would like a lift home.

"Why thank you Quinn", Rachel beamed. "My dads were coming in late. Dad got out late and daddy has the night shift at the hospital."

"That's fine Rachel, hop in"

After they were driving for a while, Rachel asked, "what song are you going to do, Quinn?"

"Well, I was thinking Lady Gaga's Born This Way cause, it makes me feel, I don't know, like, we're all perfect, beautiful", "How about you?"

Rachel sighed and answered,"Well, I don't actually know", "I've never actually felt….beautiful", Rachel looked down and played with her fingers. "I don't think I am"

Quinn's heart broke when she heard Rachel answer and when she reached the Berry's residence, she stopped the car, parked it and told Rachel, "Rach, you ARE beautiful, to me, you're perfect and yu're gonna find that one song that makes you feel beautiful okay?", Quinn said as she lift Rachel's face by her chin.

"You..really think I'm pretty Quinn?", Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and asked.

"Inside and out", Quinn looked back into Rachel's shining eyes and replied.

"Thank you, Quinn", Rachel beamed, "Thanks for everything"

"Hey, we're friends", Quinn replied.

"Rach, one more question though", Quinn couldn't find another way to ask this, "If a girl likes you, would you go out with her if she asked you to?"

"Of course Quinn! I mean, I have 2 gay dads, and I'm very certain I'm attracted to both genders, so yes, I would definetly go out with a girl", Rachel replied, with a smile on her face. "Why?"

"Oh nothing", Quinn lied. "Just wondering you know?", Quinn replied.

"Yeah, anyways Quinn, thank you so much, for everything", Rachel thanked Quinn

"Don't mention it short stack", Quinn grinned

Rachel crossed her arms and huffed

"Just kidding, beautiful", Quinn smiled and looked at Rachel

Rachel smiled at Quinn and got out of the car and thanked Quinn again before going inside her house and locking the door behind her.

'SHIT! I THINK I LIKE QUINN FABRAY!', Rachel slapped herself mentally.

**Over at the Fabrays….**

Quinn parked her car into the garage, which used to be the parking space for her dad's car, but since her dad's gone, and it's only her and her mom, she got to park her car there.

She unlocked the door and locked the door behind her after entering her mansion of a home and called out to her mom, Judy, "Mom! I'm home!", she looked around for her mom.

"in th- ki-chen!", a muffled sound all the way from the kitchen could be heard.

When she entered the kitchen, her mom was over the stove, with her hair all tied up, wearing an apron with a spatula in her hand, cooking.

"Hey mom", Quinn went over to her mom and kissed her mom's cheek

"Hello dear, how was school?"

"It's okay, I guess, I dropped Rachel at her house today though", Quinn smiled as she answered that. Just saying 'Rachel' gives her stomach butterflies.

"Ah, Rachel. How is she? Y'know Quinnie, why can't you date her? At least?", "eversince you told me that you were gay, I don't find you coming home with a gal and introducing me to her", Judy said as she winked and smirked

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Well, I really like her, but I don't want to fuck this friendship that we have"

"Language dear! Well, just go slowly alright? I'll be here, I'll have your back okay bro?", Judy pumped her fist out and gestured for Quinn to fist-bump it.

Quinn laughed and bumped her mother's fist.

"Love you mom"

Judy has had only heard those 3 words a few times from Quinn in her life. And each and everytime she heard it, makes her eyes water, but she chose to hold back her tears and smile and say, "I live you too honey", as she smiled.

"I'm going to my room", Quinn said as she picked up her school bag from the counter, where she left it at earlier, and dragged up the stairs and she yelled to her mom, "MOM! I really think we should get an escalator or like, an elevator or something!", she heard her mom giggled and she just smiled to herself and finally got into her room. As soon as she hit her bed, she was out like a light.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Quinn groaned as she hit her clock's snooze button and mumbled to herself, "god I hate school days"

But then it hit her, that wasn't her voice. She got up slowly, and everything was so bright. There was door with a mirror on it and it faced right at her and when she took a look closely, she flipped out and rolled out of bed.

"Gah, shit", "Oh, my head", she said as she rubbed her head.

She slowly rose from the floor and looked at the mirror.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening, this can't be happening", Quinn ran those thoughts over and over again in her head, but no, this was happening. Quinn Fabray, has somehow turned into a guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn slowly got onto her bed, closed her eyes and prayed to god, hopefully that that was all a really, scary dream. But no, when she opened her eyes, she was still there, on the bed, with a guy figure. And there was a sharp pain from her crotch, and when she took off her pant to see what was hurting her, there it was, morningwood. She screamed and put her pants back on quickly.

"Quinton?", she heard someone yell outside her door. "Are you okay?", and when the door opened, she saw her mom's head poking through the door.

"I'm fine, just..uh..working out my vocals, yeah", "heheh", Quinn lied.

"Well..okay, quickly though, breakfast is ready. And you told me yesterday you were going to pick up Rachel today", Judy said as she closed the door behind her.

'Rachel?', Quinn thought.

Then her phone beeped, she took a look at the message that was sent.

**Rach: Good morning baby. Hope you slept well. See you later? :***

She read it over and over again, and she didn't freak out, no, she smiled and her heart swelled when she saw that Rachel called her 'baby'

So, she quickly typed a text and sent it.

**Quinn: Good morning beautiful! I fell out of bed earlier today, but I'm feeling better now that you texted! And yes, you shall be seeing me later. :***

**Rach: OMG Quinton! Are you alright? Okay, be careful okay baby? See you later, love you :***

Quinn's heart literally did flips when she read the last part

**Quinn: I'll be okay, love you more baby. Love you too :***

Quinn stumbled out of bed, went into the bathroom and took a look of 'herself' in the mirror. 'Eh, I don't look bad at all', Quinn sad as she ran her fingers above her chin. She decided that it would be a manly thing to do, to shave. But since she didn't know how to, she figure that she'd not shave it today. She took a shower and she covered herself with a towel

She dropped her towel infront of the closet and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked rugged. Her 'little friend' was big, and her body was well toned and muscular. 6 packs and muscles everywhere.

She took a look in her closet and found some clothes. She put on a 'tight muscular showing' white t-shirt, showing off all his muscles on her arms and jeans. There was also a letterman jacket. So, she picked that up and brought it downstairs, along with her schoolbag.

She ate breakfast and kissed her mom's cheek and dashed out to her car.

_(I shall now start to refer Quinn as a 'he' now)_

He started the engine and drove to Rachel's house. He didn't know whether to honk or go to the door. Since he figured out that 'honking' could be rude, at such an early time of the day, he got out of his car and ran up to the Berry's door.

He took a breath and knocked the front door.

One of Rachel's dads opened it and hugged him, "Quinton! Good morning my boy! Come in, come in!", he smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Berry", he smiled.

"kay, stop. It's been 3 months since you called me Mr. Berry instead of Hiram. What's happening?, Hiram joked while asking

"Uh, nothing, y'know, it's very early, I tend to forget things", he lied

Hiram just quirked his eyebrow and went into the kitchen and yelled out to Quinton to follow him.

There, he met Rachel's other dad, which he guessed, was Liam.

"Good morning uh, Liam", Quinton prayed so hard that that was his name

"Good morning, Quinton! Sit down, Rachel is still in her bedroom, she'll be down any minute", Liam said while smiling to the boy.

Quinton thanked his lucky stars under his breath.

"Breakfast?', Hiram asked while he was tossing pancakes in his pan.

"I just had breakfast si- I mean, Hiram"

"Nonesense! It's your favourite, fluffy pancakes!", Hiram said as he pushed a plate of freshly made pancakes to Quinton. And Hiram passed the honey and maple syrup to Quinton.

And as Quinton was about to take a bite out of his 'fluffy pancakes', he heard Rachel's singing as she went down the stairs.

He looked up and there she is, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Rachel wasn't wearing her usual argyle and plaid skirts and knee socks. She was wearing her hair up, in a messy ponytail, jeans cupping her ass and a rolling stones black t-shirt. And her backpack wasn't hello kitty either. It was a leather backpack that looked like Santana's.

Quinton stood up and greeted his girl, "good morning, beautiful", he leant down a little and fought with himself on whether he should kiss her. Screw it, he's gonna kiss her.

Quinton gave a small peck on Rachel's lips and said, "I like you lip gloss", and he smirked.

After goodbyes to Rachel's parents and ride, they finally arrived to school, McKinley. Quinton didn't know where to park, so he parked at the spot where most kids park their cars at. And when they got out, the students were staring at them and wonder, why the hell are the 2 of the most popular kids at school parked there?

Quinton and Rachel interlocked their hands and ignored the looks and walked in the halls. They finally arrived to Rachel's locker and he realized that he was wearing the letterman jacket that he brought.

When they give out letterman jackets to students, they usually give it in pairs, meaning, 2. So, he decided to give this one to Rachel. As Rachel closed her locker door, she felt something on her back. When she tried to look, she saw that it was his letterman jacket. She gave her million watt smile. The beam that could light up Quinn's day.

She kissed Quinton and whispered in his ear, "Thank you", and she smiled.

"You're welcome baby", he smiled back and their foreheads touch.

First period was Spanish. As they were walking down the halls to their Spanish class, they were soon accompanied slowly, by Santana, Britney, Mike, Puck and Finn.

People parted like the red sea as they passed. Whispering and exchanging looks. Quinn/Quinton couldn't care less right now.

After Spanish, they all had to separate.

"I'll see you at lunch?", Quinton asked as he held Rachel's hand in his and looked at her.

"definetly, I'll be with the usual", she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Santana, Britney and Rachel were going the same way as they had the same classes.

After Rachel and the duo were walking for a while, they heard Rachel's name being called out.

When they turned back, they saw a heavy breathing Quinton behind Rachel and said, "I almost forgot.."

Rachel looked confused and was about to ask him but then he continued, "I almost forgot to say, that I love you. So, I love you", he smiled and blushed.

Rachel never thought that she could fall even more in love with her boyfriend.

Rachel kissed him softly on his lips and said, " I love you too", she smiled and started to go back to the duo and Quinton went back to AP Calculus.

After Calculus, he went straight to Astronomy and History, after that.

Finally, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Was it bad that he really just wanted to be with his girlfriend?

He put his stuff in his locker, raced to the cafeteria's doors and took a deep breath, messed up his hair a little bit and he went in. He grabbed a tray and started to pick stuff that he wanted.

After picking everything he wanted, he looked around for Rachel and her 'usuals', until he saw her, smiling and laughing with, Santana and Britney.

He was on his way towards the table when a cheerleader went up to him and started to flirt with him.

"Hey hot stuff, still dating that midget, come with me and you'll have a great time", she smirked.

Quinton was raging. His blood was boiling. He decided to answer her loudly, "Uh, yes. Still dating the love of my life. And no, I will not go with you, not now, not ever", he just past by her and sat down next to Rachel.

"so, the love of your life huh?", Rachel giggled.

"um, uh, well, yeah?", Quinton rambled.

"So, freaking charming", Santana gagged while Brittany just rolled her eyes at her.

"Remember when you were charming last night S? You were so sexy, and when you did those things with your finge-hmmph!", Brittany was caught offguard when Santana kissed her. Not that she minded.

"OKAY! TOO MUCH INFORMATION BRIT!", Rachel yelled as she tried to get those images of her bestfriends in intimate positions out from her head.

Quinton just chuckled.

Football practice was hell. Because Quinn has never felt being hit and smashed before, so she was pretty much in hell.

After practice, he went straight to the locker rooms and went to the showers. He was nervous, he had never showered around guys before. So, he decided to wait till everyone was gone.

Karofsky was the last one to go, after talling him that he was being great today and a little chit-chat, he was finally alone.

So, he quickly undressed, got into a towel and into one of the shower stalls.

He was the only one there, so he figured that no one would hear him singing to some Chris Brown. He started rapping to 'Look At Me Now', which furiously fast, so he tried to remember the lyrics as he had the hot shower.

He couldn't hear anything so when he felt something tap his shoulder, he turned around , "WOAH!"

"Jesus..", he let go under his breath when it was only Rachel. "Hey, babe", he smiled.

"Hi, we need to uh, talk"

"Now?"

"Well, I'm here, so?"

"Okay, hold on a second, let me uh, put some clothes on"

He got out of the shower, "babe, uh, can you turn around?", he asked while blushing.

"Oh, right! Sorry!", she said. She was too caught up at looking at his perfect body.

He put on his t-shirt and sat down.

"what's wrong?", he asked as he saw Rachel's face looking sad.

"You might think this is stupid, but-"

"Babe, anything you think which is serious for you, for us, is serious for me. No matter how stupid you think it is", "What is it? You're kinda scaring me"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Quinn felt her heart break all over again when Rachel asked that question. Woah, déjà vu. He felt like this had happened before. Before he 'transformed' into a guy.

He slowly lifted up Rachel's face using his hand and her chin, and looked right into those beautiful orbs of hers, and said, "Babe, I think you're perfect", "I'm not lying, to me, you're beautiful inside and out"

Rachel slowly smiled at him.

"And if anybody tries to tell you the opposite, tell me to, excuse my french, fuck off", he chuckled. "Okay?", he smiled.

"Okay", Rachel breathed in slowly and put her head forward till their foreheads touched.

"Thank you Quinton", she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too", she replied

A/N: Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews :) I really do appreciate them.

Next chapter: Quinn/Quinton takes Rachel out on a date.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another one :)

I forgot to put on the disclaimers before, so here's the disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Glee or the characters.

Happy reading! :)

After Quinton stopped infront of the Berry's residence, he went out, opened Rachel's door for her.

"Thank you Quinton, you're so chivalrous", she grinned

"Thanks!", "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something", he told her.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you're free tonight?"

Rachel nodded.

"Well, I was wondering whether you would uh,wanna go out, to dinner? With me? Du-uh,with me of course", he rambled.

"You know, you're cute when you ramble", Rachel giggled.

"Well, uh-"

"Relax, and yes, I would definetly love to", Rachel agreed as she grabbed his face and kissed him. "I just noticed something", she told him.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't shave today", she told him.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot. Overslept today", he lied.

"Well, I like it, it's kinda scruffy and it's sexy", she winked.

"Uh, thanks? I guess", "Anyways, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Okay, where are we going?", she asked.

"Not gonna tell", he sing-songed, and chuckled.

"Hmmmmpffff", Rachel huffed. "You know I don't like surprises", she told him.

"Well, this one is, don't worry, I'm not gonna kidnap you and do stuff", he winked.

She slapped his arm, "Quinton!", she giggled.

"But seriously though, dinner, you and me, wear whatever you feel comfortable, but you know, at least like..clothes?", "cause I'm pretty sure If I said that to either Britney or Santana, or both!, they would just wear like, a bikini, or worse, nothing", he replied, muttering and both teenagers cringed at the mental pictures that they got.

"So, I 'll see you later?", he said.

"Yes", they leaned in and kissed.

He waited until she was safe in her house and the door was locked and then he remembered something, he quickly ran back to the door and knocked.

Rachel opened it and he said, "I love you!", and he ran back to the car.

He could hear Rachel's giggles and he saw Rachel smiling and closing the door again.

_**Over at the Fabrays…**_

"MOMMY! I'm home!", he yelled out as he locked the door behind him and put his backpack onto the couch.

"Hi sweetie!", Judy went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"BLERRRGH! KISSES! AHHHH!", he joked around.

"Oh, shush you, you're still my baby boy", his mother laughed and slapped his arm.

"Oh, mom, I am gonna take Rachel out to dinner tonight, hope that's okay with you?"

"Oh, yes! Definetly! Go out, have fun, but not too much fun if you know what I mean", she winked as she walked to the kitchen.

"MOM! God, I wonder whether you're like, still 16 or something", he chuckled.

"Well, your dad made me feel like I am 16 though son", "I really do miss him"

Quinton Alexander Fabray's dad was a hero, to him, in his eyes. And the 'dad' topic was really a tough topic to touch on. His dad died while trying to save Quinn/Quinton while their old house was on fire. She /he waited for an hour as the house that was blazing on fire was being tolerated by the firefighters. But, no one came out of the door, the window, nothing. Russell Fabray took his life as he tried to save his own. To Quinn/Quinton's eyes, he's a hero.

"Yeah, so do I mom", he sighed as he went to hug his mom. "You know I love you, bro"

His mom chuckled as she embraced her son, "I love you too bro, I got your back forever okay?"

"I know it", he smiled.

"OH! Since you're going out with Rachel tonight, I got something that you could give her. She took the ring off her finger and gave it to him.

He gasped, "M-mom, it-it's your, yours and dad's, I ca-can't take it", he held back his tears.

"No, it's mine. I have your dad's, he gave his to me before he, he went to get you that night",she let a few tears fall.

He slowly took it from his mom's hand and hugged her once again.

"I love you mom, I really do", he hugged her tightly.

"Alright, enough of this sappy sap", she chuckled.

"I love Rachel mom, I don't know, she makes me want to be better, a better person, a better man and I don't know-, I feel like I can do anything", he continued.

"Ah, young love, I know how that felt like", his mom smiled. "Just promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't, never, ever let her go. If you, excuse my French, fuck things up with her, go and fix it, because she makes you happy, and I can see that", she laughed and smiled.

"Promise"

"Alright, go and clean up, you smell like sweat"

Quinton showered, in his towel, he went to his closet. He couldn't get through his head what to wear. T-shirt? Tux?

He decided to wear t-shirt and jeans. He was wearing a 'Rolling Stones' shirt and jeans and a jacket. He put on some cologne and put on his sneakers and went downstairs, grabbed his keys and when he opened his key pouch, there was a note that said;

**Q, here's some $$ for the date. Love you, mom/your bro. **

He laughed and yelled out, "THANKS MOM!", and he locked the door, and drove to the Berrys'.

He knocked on the Berrys' door and a moment later, he was greeted by Liam and Hiram.

"Hey Liam and Hiram", he smiled.

"Hello Quinton", "Come in!", smiled both dads.

"So, where are you taking our princess tonight?", Liam asked.

"Well, I was thinking that new place? The vegetarian food thingy?", he chuckled.

"Oh! Right, well, take care of her okay boy?"

"With my life, sirs", he chuckled as he saluted them.

The house was filled with laughter after jokes and they were laughing until Quinton saw Rachel looking at him.

He took a while to take in what he saw. Rachel, her hair, cascading on her shoulders, her eyes were black with help of what he guessed, mascara and eyeliner, her lips were beautifully natural, she was wearing jeans and a short dress with a jacket.

After he took a while, he got up and said, "You look beautiful", he said.

Rachel blushed and said, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself"

He took her hand into his and turned around to the two parental units, "I'll have her back by 11?"

They both smiled and nodded and literally shoo-ed them out.

_**In the car…**_

"You really do look beautiful tonight baby", he said, while driving.

"Thanks, I didn't know what to wear", she admitted.

"I don't care babe, you look beautiful in anything", "I swear", he said.

He pulled up into the parking lot and helped to open her car door and closed it and locked the car.

"Oh my god! Season Vegan Place! I couldn't get a place in this restaurant for a while now! It was always so full. How did you manage to get us a table?", Rachel said excitedly.

"Well, my mom knows the owner of this place, and he owed her for some things in the past, I mean, that's what she said", he looked at the place. It looked, expensive.

After being seated at the table, a waiter comes up and asked them for their drinks.

"can I have some iced tea please?", Rachel asked

"make that two", Quinton said.

"Sure thing, I will be back with you shortly", the waiter smiled and left.

"So.."

"So…", "What did you do today?", Quinton asked.

"Well, I went home, took a nap, Skyped with Santana and Britney, showered and got ready. Oh, and I got some homework done", "You?"

"Well, got home, and talked to my mom, abou uh- about, dad"

"Oh", Rachel looked into his eyes, she knew this was a hard topic for him. Especially when he thinks that it was his fault that his dad wasn't here anymore. "Babe, I'm sure he's proud of you", she lifted his chin up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks", he smiled. "Got some homework done, and wrote a song an-"

"You wrote a song?"

"Y-yeah", "I promise I'll let you listen to it, maybe later?", "If we still have time?"

"sure baby", she said as she thanked the waiter for coming with their drinks.

After they ordered food, and laughed after joke, after joke, Quinton said, "Rach, I have something for you"

"What is it?", she asked as she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

Quinton took out a small box from his jacket pocket which he found in his room, inside the box, the ring that his mom gave.

He opened it, and the ring shone brightly.

"Oh- oh Quinton", Rachel said as she saw the box he held up.

He took out the ring, and put the box away and he held her hand into his.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I know we're still young to get married and stuff, but this is not a engagement ring, it's actually a promise ring. A promise that I'll always be here for you, a promise that I'll try my best to make you smile, a promise, to love you, forever and always. I know I'll marry you one day, I can already see it, but right now, this'll have to do, so, will you accept my ring?", he smiled.

"Q, you always had me, and always will. So yes", Rachel smiled and let a few tears fall as she saw Quinton slid the ring onto her finger and kissing her hand. "I love you, god, I love you so much", he said.

"I love you too", she said to him.

After paying for the meal, they both went out and he suggested that they should take a walk in the park.

After a while walking in the park hand-in-hand, he noticed that she was cold. So, he took off his jacket and put it on her. "There, you go, babe", he smiled.

"Thank you", she smiled.

"I have something to ask you", Rachel said with a sad tone.

"Yeah babe?"

"Will you ever break up with me?"

"Babe, ohmygod, no, never. Never in a gajillion years, I meant what I said, I'll love you, forever and always", "Because I love you this much!", he said as he held out his hands as wide as they could get.

Rachel laughed and held his arms.

"I love you too, you know", she told him.

"I know, eventhough I'm a nerd and a dork", he joked.

"But hey, you're my nerdy dork", she winked and smiled.

"I'm always yours", he swore.

He walked to her front door and she said, "I had a fantastic time tonight Q, thank you, for everything", she kissed him.

"No problem, i think your dads are watching us"

"NO WE'RE NOT!", one of Rachel's dads yelled out.

Both teens laughed and Rachel told him, "well, they're 2 gay men and they're so similar as Kurt and Mercedes", she smiled.

"They're pretty amazing", he told her.

"That, they are", she nodded.

"You better go in, I'm pretty sure they wanna know the details", he chuckled.

"Yeah, text me when you get home?", she asked.

"I will, love you Rach", he told her.

"I love you more", she said.

"Impossible"

"Very possible", she giggled.

After their goodbyes, she went in her house and he did not leave until he heard the door lock click and he went to his car and drove home.

After he got home, his mom was fast asleep in her room, with the TV on. He switched it off, and put the blanket on her. And he whispered, "love you mom"

He went up to his room, and texted Rachel.

**To: Rach**

**Hey baby, I'm home, getting ready for bed. Love you :)**

Rachel was at home, also getting ready for bed after a fun time telling her dads what happened and the details during the date. After showing them the ring, they both cried and it was a hard time trying to calm them down because they brought up pictures of when she was younger and they were yelling in the house, "OUR BABY'S BROWING UP! NOOOOO! MY BAABY!".

After a while, they just literally ran out of tears and they went straight to bed after they said goodnight.

They're definetly something, she thought, and giggled.

She heard her phone buzz, so she read the text and smiled.

**To: Quinton**

**Glad you're home babe. You had no idea what I went through, dads were crying all over the place when I showed them the ring and they brought up pictures of me when I was smaller and they went straight to bed. **

**To: Rach**

**Awwwww, well, you are growing up, and as I'm growing, I'm loving you. Alright, I'm being a sap now.**

**To: Quinton**

**I like it when you're sappy, I love it. I'm going to go sleep now, I'm so worn out. Sorry byy.**

**To: Rach**

**Only you though, my sapness can reveal itself. Oh, okay. It's okay babe, sleep is important. I LOVE YOU RACHIE BEAR.**

Rachel laughed as she read the last text and she saved it.

**To: Quinton**

**That's cute ;p I love you too Quinnie Bear :) I'll see you tomorrow handsome.**

**To: Rach**

**:) I'll see you tomorrow too, beautiful. Love you.**

Rachel's heart did flips as she read the last text and she dozed off to sleep with a smile.

A/N: Hope you liked this one! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came for both teens.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

There was a groan and a slap on the alarm clock as shadow started to be seen on the wall of a person getting up. Then, it came; the loud scream.

"!", Quinn screamed as she saw her female figure again. And when she rolled out of bed with a thump.

"MOTHERFUCKER!", she hissed as she started to get up and rub her head.

She looked at her mirror and to see that she's back. No longer Quinton, but Lucy Q Fabray. Her hair was longer, she had her breasts back, there was no pain or something sticking out of her crotch, her voice was more girly, and her fingers were cleaner.

"Weird dream", she muttered to herself as she shook her head in disbelief and took a shower.

After she got out of the shower, she saw that she got a message on her phone.

ONE TEXT, RACH BERRY

With excitement from the dream, which she thought was a dream, but actually it wasn't (SHIT, SORRY :p), she quickly opened the message.

**Rach Berry:**

**Good morning beautiful! Hope you're doing great, I am going to take a shower now, just got off the elliptical. I know how grouchy you get if someone wakes you up before 7, so it's 7.01AM, and get ready and get over here cause daddy made your pancakes :) See you later, love you! :)**

'Holy shit, it wasn't a dream, but wait….i'm not Quinton, and she said I'm lovely, eh, let's play along with it'.. she thought to herself.

She looked into her closet and it wasn't Quinton's clothes anymore.

Instead of ties hanging on the the back of the door, there were her height notches starting from when she was 5 until 16, then she was convinced that she wasn't going to grow any taller anymore. She smiled at it and started to mumble to herself as she chose her clothes.

She went with a black t-shirt that Brittany gave her earlier during the year, it was printed with 'EMBRACE THE UNICORN', she wore fitting black jeans, got a biker's jacket and 2 inch heels. Instead of putting her hair up in a pony, she messed it up and sprayed a little of hair spray to make it stay in one place.

She grabbed her cheerios' uniform which was neatly in a plastic bag, her shoes for Cheerios and a jacket.

She went down the stairs and dropped her bag onto the floor and went to the kitchen.

"QUINNIE!", her mom said as she was holding out a pan filled with what Quinn figured out was bacon.

"Are you having breakfast here or at the Berries?", she asked.

"The Berries'", Quinn replied as she had her mouth filled with bacon.

"Quinnie!, those were for me", Judy playfully slapped her daughter's arm.

"thogrry", Quinn replied.

As soon as she wiped her mouth and drank her milk, she hopped off the bench and started to head out.

Judy grabbed her arm and said, "Quinn, give em' hell", and she winked.

"Oh, and if anybody messes with my girls, they'll be dealing with mama Fabray", "I got your back", Judy said as she pounded Quinn's fist.

Quinn just smiled. Déjà vu.

She grabbed her bag and hopped to her car. She drove all the way to Rachel's house and knocked on the door.

Liam opened the door and yelled out to Hiram, "HIRAM! I FOUND A STRAY!", he giggled, along with Quinn.

Rachel saw Quinn and she immediately had a smile on her face. She squealed and ran to hug her girlfriend and slapped playfully on her father's arm. "Daddy, you don't call my girlfriend a stray!"

Quinn's ears perked up like a dog's. GIRLFRIEND? I like that.

Quinn swirled Rachel around and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Good morning angel, you llok beautiful today, as always", Quinn smiled.

"SWEET JESUS! MY BABY'S GROWING UP! OH DEAR GOD, I'm SO …..EMOTIONAL!", Hiram yelled and saw the whole scene.

"Daddy, you're Jewish…"

"Well, Jesus and I made a deal", he winked at Quinn.

And all the way from the kitchen, they all heard Liam yelling, "QUINN! BACON'S HERE!"

Rachel had never seen Quinn move so fast. Quinn sprinted to the kitchen yelling out, "WHERE ARE MY BABIES?"

Rachel frowned at this. "I thought I was your baby", she faked a sad face and fake cried dramatically.

Quinn was stuffed with bacon and pancakes in her mouth and she said, "Ooof, I'm thoryy babeh. I jusht really likhe bacckon", she said while trying to chew her food and swallow at the same time.

After swallowing, she said, "but! You're my angel", Quinn said.

Rachel blushed and put her head down.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Quinn asked when she saw Rachel doing that.

"Nothing, it's just I can never get used to that. You, calling me your angel, saying that I'm beautiful".

Quinn got up and took Rachel's hands in hers, "baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know you're beautiful", she sang to One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful". "It's true baby, your eyes, your smile, your laugh, just everything, makes me feel like my life is complete, you ARE beautiful, okay? And I'll say it everyday, every night and every second I spend with you makes me fall in love with you more, like that's even possible.."

"You're cute when you ramble. Especially when you ramble about me", Rachel giggled as she kissed Quinn's hand.

"Well, I am whipped. No doubt. A hundred and one percent whipped", Quinn smirked. "alright, I'm gonna go brush my teeth and we'll get going?", Quinn asked.

After 5 songs sung in the car, they finally reached school and they walked down the halls hand-in-hand. They were soon joined by the other power lesbian couple, Brittany and Santana. Then, the whole Glee Club.

Funny thing is that, Glee Club is the most popular clique now. Whatever happened, Quinn didn't want to go back to where she was before she turned into Quinton. Everything is so perfect now.

After locker stops and tons of Eskimo kisses, the couples finally got into their perspective classes.

Santana and Rachel to Spanish, Brittany to Motorcross and Quinn to Advanced Science and Technology.

_**In Spanish class:**_

Santana wrote a note in her perfect handwriting to Rachel, who was sitting right next to her.

**Midge, wanna hang out after school?**

Rachel laughed to herself when she read it. Santana and her were friends now. If people told them at the beginning of high school that they would be best friends, they would throw up or either kill each other. But look at them now.

**Sure Tana. But I gotta stop by the Record Store. The new Barbra Streisand collectible doll just came out. I spazzed out yesterday and I've been saving for that doll.**

**You're such a dork midge. But eh, sure.**

**Me? A dork? How about you and your weird obsession with Vampire Diaries?**

**Oh, just SHHHH. Nobody knows except you and the Unholy Trinity.**

**The Unholy Trinity are just nice people.**

**I know, but shh.**

After school and Glee, the four of them went to Ricky's record Store and Collectibles to get Rachel's Barbra doll.

Rachel came out crying. "SOM-SOME-SOMEONE BOUGHT THE DOLL! NOOOOOO!", there were crying and tears everywhere.

Quinn hugged her girlfriend and kissed her forehead, "Aww baby! I'm so sorry! Come on, let's go get some pizza okay?"

"Okay", Rachel said as she sniffled.

After a while at the mall, they all were exhausted and tired. Quinn sent Santana and Brittany back home. When they reached infront of Rachel's house, Rachel was still sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby", Quinn said as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"It's okay. Maybe when we get to New York, I can get one", "I'm just so upset that I let that other person buy it before I do", she giggled a bit.

"Well…", Quinn dragged as she pulled out paper bag from the back seat. And she gave it to Rachel.

"Q-Quinn, what is tthis?", Rachel asked as she took the bag.

"Take a look", Quinn encouraged.

Rachel unfolded the paper bag from the top and she gasped at what she saw. It was the Barbra Streisand doll!

"QUINN?", "You bought me the doll?", she squealed.

"Of course", "I love you baby", she simply said as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Rachel kissed Quinn on the lips and hugged her as tight as she could.

"OHMYGOD Quinn! Thank you so much baby! I love you sooooo much!", she said excitedly. "Now everytime I look at this doll, I'll think of you and your love", Rachel continued.

Xxx


End file.
